Fae's Princess
by Scarlette Army
Summary: Queen Elinor has been missing for years. When Merida formed an unexpected and forbidden friendship with a fae, she was offered a chance to search for her mother in the only place she was forbidden and haven't able to. Will she solve the mystery of her mother's disappearance or will she only create danger to everyone important to her? Will she also learn other things along the way?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon and Brave belongs to their respective owners. **

**Author's Note: I want to thank waveringshadow for betaing this chapter. Please guys check out her work. She's amazing and you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

They said that a lot of magical creatures live in the forest surrounding our castle. There are the wisps, the elves and the strongest among them, the ones that everyone are scared of, the faeries.

My father always told me a tale of how horrible and evil those creatures are. He said that once they get their hands on any human they will abduct them, for any reason they might see fit, or worse they will torture them with a curse that kills them slowly.

All of my life, I grew up fearing them. I'm never allowed to leave the castle without any amulets that we believe they are scared of. I literally have been guarded every second of my life. I'm only allowed to be by myself inside the castle's walls.

I'm boxed in because my father feared that once I'm out in the open, once a faery touched me, I would disappear like a bubble, that I am going to disappear like my mom did years ago.

I can never remember much about my mother. She disappeared when I was only five and my brothers were all little babes. No one had a clue as to how she disappeared, but my dad always blamed the faeries. I don't even know why my father hated and put all the blame on them, but all of that changed when I met the fae. It changed my whole world and life.

* * *

><p>Spring was about to end. The weather was perfect, it was neither too hot nor too cold, so I planned to spend the day practicing shooting with my bow and arrows. Unlike any other kingdom, where they forbid any women, especially those who are members of the court, to learn how to fight for themselves, my father encouraged me to learn how. He is the one who personally taught me how to handle a sword and a bow.<p>

"Swoosh!" that was the only constant sound that I could here as I rapidly fired arrows one after another. After firing the last arrow with extreme precision and focus, I looked at my work. I hit every target perfectly and I even split a wooden arrow in half with my last one.

Beaming to myself, I walked towards the target and eyed it with admiration. This was the first time that I had done something like this and I couldn't wait to tell my dad. Once he learns of this he will let me practice shooting arrows while riding my horse, something I couldn't wait for.

I hastily plucked the arrows out of my target and I trace my fingers over the little holes that I have left on it. It was battered from years of use and I really needed to replace it. Tucking all of my arrows into my quiver, I looked up towards the sky and noticed that it was still early.

I decided to walk for a while. I knew that as soon as I came back I was going to be pushed to attend my lessons, which I was not in the mood for. Aside from that, the weather was a little too perfect for only a short walk. Slinging my quiver on my hips, I walked towards the castle's garden.

The castle garden was one of my favorite spots in our castle. It had a variety of plants and flowers that were arranged beautifully and it was a quiet place where less people would bother me but, aside from that, this was the place where I had the last memory of my mother.

Sitting on one of the bench stones, I closed my eyes and let it play in my mind. I still remember it vividly after all this time. My mother was sitting on the grass with me; she was braiding my long curly hair with her expert hands, while the young version of me was clumsily making a flower crown. She was humming a song for me, a lullaby to be exact, and then I stuck my little chubby finger with a thorn and I cried out.

I remembered her gathering me in her arms and carrying me to one of the benches in this very garden. She inspected my cut and gently told me to be careful next time. Settling me on her lap, she put the flower crown on my head while wiping my tear streaked face.

"Be careful next time my little faery." She told me as she kissed my forehead, then my hurt little finger.

Opening my eyes, I look at the colorful butterflies lazily flying around. I always found that part of my memory odd. It's a little disturbing that my mother called me her little faery when my father was so mad at them. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and let my mind wander for a minute.

Whenever I'm alone I always think of a theory as to how my mother disappeared. Was she lured in by the faeries or did she come willingly to them? Whenever I think of it, I'm always a little bit convinced that my mother might have come with them willingly. With her stories about the wisps and faeries I can't help but think about it that way, but if that really was the case then my father should be angry with my mother.

I bit my lip, I also doubt that. Maybe my father's love for my mother made it hard for him to accept that she left us, so he blamed the faeries for it, but it's hard to think that my mother is that kind of person. She was so regal and my maids would always tell me a story of how my mother can make all the war freak clan leaders behave like little naughty children scolded by their mother.

Smiling at the memory of how animatedly my maids told me the whole story, I let my mind drift to another matter. Thinking about how my mother disappeared gives me a headache and it's a mystery that I doubt I will ever solve.

Thinking of what I should do to pass the time, I kicked the little pebbles underneath my boots. I was surprised when I heard an angry and shocked meow emitted from the bushes. Standing up, I walked quickly towards the neatly trimmed bush. I crouched down and moved the little branches out of my sight. I was taken aback when I found a black sleek cat with a pair of the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey there. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I talked to it as I reached a hand to stroke its fur. It moved away from my touch and it accidentally flicked its long tail on my nose. I let out a giggle as I'm ticklish on my nose and chin.

"Hey, don't be mad, I didn't mean to hit you with the stone." I said as I reached down for it again. This time it tried to run away but it didn't get too far because its left leg gave way.

I walked cautiously towards it and I gently kneeled next to it. I carefully reached out for it, thankfully it didn't move away this time, and I gently stroked its black fur.

I felt the cat tense under my hands. I hesitantly moved my hands up to its spine then to its chin and I felt it sag and settle under my touch.

Smiling at its reaction, I tickled it again under its chin. I couldn't stop the giggle that came from my mouth after it gave a soft mewl and licked my finger.

"So, I will carry you inside and then I will feed you." I said to it. It looked at me intently as if it understood everything I said.

Continuing, I picked him up and nestled him deep in the groove of my elbows.

"Oh, you're so light. I'm sure you are starving. Don't worry you're in for a treat." I said to it while I gently patted its head. The cat meowed as if it was agreeing with me and I felt a smile tugged at my lips.

When I was about to get up, I heard a rustling sound behind me and I felt the little hairs on my neck stand up like someone was watching me. Hastily looking back I saw nothing, but a lone reddish brown bird perched up in a tree caught my attention.

Shaking my head at the heavy feeling that I felt, I hugged the black cat tighter and I walked away as fast as I could towards the castle, feeling bothered and out of my element. I couldn't remove the feeling that someone was watching my every move intently from my mind.

I instantly remembered the reddish brown bird and the way it seemed to watch me. Taking a deep shaky breath, I felt a chill run down my spine.

"No, it's not a fae. It cannot be."


	2. Chapter One: The Wisp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave and How To Train Your Dragon.**

**I want to thank Guest, nikkali44 and waveringshadow for taking their time in giving this story a review.**

**A special thanks again for waveringshadow for betaing this chapter. If you see any mistake blame it to her. LOL, I'm just kidding. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Wisp<strong>

"Boys, watch out!" The princess with wild red hair hissed at her younger brothers who were, unfortunately for her, playing together with their wooden swords right outside the kitchen.

The boys looked at her for a second then began to calm down. After some moments, their eyes landed on the cat that was nestled in their older sister's arms.

"Is that a cat?" they asked in unison, as they peered at the animal, leaving their wooden swords forgotten on the marble floor. Their eyes were shining and it was clear that they couldn't contain their excitement.

Merida nodded. "Yes, it is."

She opened the kitchen's door with a bump of her hips and set the cat down on a clear table.

"Oh, is it a he or a she?" Hamish asked as he pulled a chair towards the table and look intently at the cat. His other two brothers followed suit and the three of them huddle in front of the black cat that was watching them warily with its green eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you guys check?" She said as she looked around for some fish. "You know how to, right?"

Harris rolled his eyes while Hubert snickered and Hamish chuckled.

"We're twelve, not two years old. Of course, we know," Hubert said flatly.

"Fine." Merida said as she laughed softly. Opening the lower cupboard she rummaged through its content to find some fish. "By the way, be careful with it. Its left leg is injured and I don't want any more injuries to be added to that."

"You really trust us don't you?" Hamish said sarcastically as he got up and started to help his sister who was now starting to struggle to find a fish in the large kitchen.

Hubert, on the other hand, started petting it, and the slick black cat seemed to like him as soon as he touched its fur. Harris joined Hubert and he scratched the cat's chin, one of its soft spots, and it gave a long purr.

"Hey big sis, it's a male," Hubert said as he carefully set down the cat's left leg, making sure that he didn't hurt it.

"Oh, fine. Just watch him for a second," she answered back as she practically crawled inside the cupboard, still not making any progress on her task.

Hamish, who was already carrying some fish, which he had gotten from the back kitchen, signalled to his brothers to keep quiet. The other two shrugged their shoulders and laughed as silently as they could at their simple prank on their sister.

The three was already feeding the cat and petting its head every now and then when Merida let out a big sigh and got up.

"I swear I saw those dried fish in here yesterday," she said as she started to wipe at the soot on her dress. She looked at the table, and was cut off in her tracks when she saw that the cat was already on its third fish.

The three red heads looked up at her. After taking in her wild red hair and her soot covered dress, they started to laugh out loud.

"You three little runts-" Merida said as coldly as she could as she glared at the three, but the triplets where not paying any attention to her. They were busy laughing their heads off and clutching their stomachs.

Merida rolled her eyes and slumped down on the only vacant chair at the table. She was still glaring hard at her brothers.

"Fine, laugh all you want, I don't care," she huffed as she gathered the cat, who was now licking its forearms, into her arms.

"Oh, loosen up a bit. We haven't had a good laugh like this for a long time," Hubert said as he grinned at his sister.

"Yeah, I miss those days when all we did was prank everyone." Hamish said as he stopped laughing and became a little bit nostalgic. The atmosphere inside the kitchen hastily changed.

Merida's facial expression softened as she looked at her brother's sad faces. The boys used to be big trouble makers. Their father allowed them to have as much fun as they wanted, but the triplets crossed the line when they snuck off from the castle into the forest.

They were gone for a whole three days and everyone was worried sick. She had never seen her father that worried, scared and angry.

The triplets were not harmed as they claimed they only got lost on their way back. However, their father became livid and they were locked in their room for a whole week. Merida, Maudie and King Fergus were the only ones allowed to go inside their room.

Since that day the boys never pulled any pranks that would put them in trouble and under their father's reprimanding speeches and cold glare.

"Don't worry brothers we still have our sister and Maudie for our pranks." Harris said to lighten up the mood.

Hamish gave them a small smile. He then turned his head to look at his sister who was now staring blankly into space.

"Hey, are you all right big sis?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Merida nodded her head and gave them a tight smile. The memory of her brothers being lost in the forest made her remember the reddish brown bird that seemed to watch her every move earlier.

"You don't look fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Hubert insisted as he laid his palm in his sister's forehead, checking if she was sick.

"Maybe I ate something that upset my stomach," she lied as she got up, carrying the cat with her.

"I'll rest for a while in my room. Just tell Dad that I'm there if he asks for me," she added as she rushed through the door, not even waiting for their response. She knew how well her brothers could read her and she didn't want to drag them into trouble.

Once she told them about it they would insist on investigating. They might do things that could land them in trouble, and she didn't want that to happen again. She wasn't even sure whether she was just imagining things or not.

The cat that she was holding suddenly hissed and she realized that she holding on to it a lot tighter than necessary.

"Oh sorry." She whispered to it while patting its head.

Burrowing her forehead in its silky fur, she thought that maybe a rest would do her some good.

* * *

><p>It was night time when she woke up. The moonlight was streaming from her open window. She stood up, shivering when her foot touched the cold floor. Looking outside, she was mesmerized by the full moon. It had never looked so big and bright. It almost felt like the moon was calling her.<p>

Walking back towards her bed, she was expecting to see the cat that she had lay down beside her, only to find that it was empty.

Turning around, she quickly scanned the room for any trace of the cat, but there was nothing.

"Where is he?" she asked out loud as she rummaged for a robe and slippers that she hastily slipped on. Lighting a lamp she had on her bedside table, she illuminated the little crooks where the cat might have fitted itself.

After almost turning her room upside down, her eyes caught sight of her door, and she was instantly doused with worry when she found it slightly ajar.

Walking briskly towards it, she stepped out and looked down the left and right hallway, hoping to find any trace of the cat.

Only the triplets knew about the cat and she was worried that some of the servants might throw it out. Choosing the left hallway she worriedly look around while nervously chewing her bottom lip. She was attached to the cat and she was really worried about it.

She was rushing towards one of stairs with her lamp and the moonlight as her guide when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked outside through one of the large windows in the castle.

Rubbing her eyes, she squinted and stared for a second at a little figure limping outside the castle. Letting out a sigh, relaxed a little bit now she had found the cat's whereabouts.

She half ran half jogged towards the garden, where the green eyed cat currently was. Shaking her head, she couldn't understand what had come to that animal's mind.

Merida was down to the garden in just a few minutes, feeling relieved that no one saw her.

She opened the castle's back door into the garden, instantly shivering as the cold air welcomed her.

She was still shaking a bit from the cold, when she spotted the cat limping towards one of the bushes beside the wall.

Puzzled, she followed it slowly, curious as to what it would do. Making sure that she didn't make any sound, she trailed after it as carefully as she could.

Once it was inside the bush, she rushed towards it, fearing that she might lose track of it as soon as it disappeared.

Crouching down and moving the twigs and leaves to her side, she was surprised to see a hole in the castle's wall. It was big enough that she could crawl towards it if she wanted to go through it. It was clear that the bushes besides the wall concealed it from sight.

A meow broke her line of thought and she was surprise to see the cat walking towards the forest. A chill ran down her spine.

The castle wall was the boundary between the fae's and human's territory. Once she crawled through it she would be on the fae's land and anything could happen to her.

Looking again at the cat that was now starting to disappear into the shadows, she decided to crawl past the castle walls.

''I'm going to be alright. I'm just going to fetch that cat and go back inside. Everything is going to be fine." She said to herself as she got up.

She was hit by the realization that she was now standing on the fae's land for the first time, and a cold feeling started to creep into her being.

Trailing as fast as she could after the cat, she prayed that everything would be alright.

She had already taken a few steps towards it when a terrifying howl echoed throughout the forest. Her lamp's light sudden flickered out as the cold breeze passed through her.

Merida suddenly felt dizzy and she thought that everything around her shifted. When she looked back, horror and panic filled her as the castle's wall was no longer there, instead there was a long, dark path.

She heard another howl and a sound of something running towards her. She was already losing her wits when a ball of bluish white light suddenly appeared in her way.

"A wisp," she whispered into the air, feeling relieved and confused at the same time.

A childish giggle come from the light. She looked at it for a second, contemplating whether she was going to trail after it or not. Another howl broke the silent atmosphere and wasted no time in coming after the wisp.

Remembering one of her mother's stories of how wisps lead you to your fate, she closed her eyes and put her fate in it.

Strangely, she felt like she heard her mother's voice telling her everything's going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, how is it? Good or bad?**

**Another thing, I reply on reviews as soon as I can through pm. I also reply to all guest reviewers every chapter and I will really appreciate it if you put something else instead of guest. **

**To the only guest reviewer, you sound familiar to me, but I don't know why. Is there a chance that you already reviewed on my previous stories? **

**By the way, your guess is only twenty five percent correct and sadly you only got it on the most obvious one. **

**Still, thanks for the review. It made me realize how different I think from the others.**

**Till next time, **

**Scarlette Army**


	3. Chapter Two: The Green Eyed Fae

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Brave**

**I want to thank waveringshadow for betaing this chapter. Your amazing girl. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Green Eyed Fae<strong>

The forest was beautiful. The light coming from the full moon illuminated the whole place. The leaves that were struck by the moon's light glittered like diamonds and a group of fireflies were flying together, lighting the nooks where the moon's beams couldn't reach. The sound of night creatures inhabiting the forest made it seem alive. The whole combination made it appear like a paradise.

The red haired princess, who currently found herself deep into the forest's heart, had yet to appreciate the place's beauty, for she was busy trailing after a wisp.

The ball of light instantly disappeared as soon as she was a foot away from it, and then it would reappear again a couple of feet away. It never let her catch it and the princess almost thought that it was actually just playing tag with her and not helping her at all.

After following it without losing a beat for a couple of hours, she become tired and stopped in her tracks, sweating and feeling out of breath. She wiped at the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead and at the nape of her neck. Sighing, she twisted her bushy hair up onto her head so she could let the night breeze cool her neck.

Her feet hurt from walking nonstop for such a long time in her slippers, and she could already feel the blisters that would form. Rolling her shoulder blades, she willed herself to walk forward again and followed the floating light.

"Where do you plan to go?" she asked the wisp absent mindedly, not expecting any answer from it, as she was really tired and curious as to where it planned to bring her.

A childish giggle emitted from the bluish light and Merida shook her head. She could barely keep her eyes open and she felt like she was going to collapse.

The princess could feel her eyes starting to drop, but she came back to her full alertness when the wisp disappeared and nothing replaced it. Looking around, she noticed that she was in the center of a circular stone formation.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see the moon directly above her. A shiver ran through her spine. She felt like the wisp had taken her into the center of sacrificial circle. Her mind was already conjuring weird scenarios, one of which being where a bunch of faeries came out and kidnapped her, when she finally looked around and found herself breathless. She was left in awe at the beauty around her.

She could not believe that she hadn't noticed it before. The forest was beautiful. She was captivated with the fire flies that started to fly around her. Her face was bathed with their yellow light and her eyes were wide with childish wander. She never expected the forest to be like this after all the horrible things that everyone told her.

Hearing a little squeak, she turned her head to see a family of white rabbits looking at her curiously. Smiling, she crouched down and rubbed the biggest rabbit's ears. To her surprise, the rabbit rubbed its head on her hand and the other white bunnies jumped at her.

Laughing out loud, she fell on her back with a soft thud, her red hair fanning out on the green grass like fire was blazing upon it. She patted each of the white rabbits, who cuddled up to her, on its head. Propping herself on her elbows, she flicked one of the bunnies on its nose and she grinned as it sneezed cutely.

"So, what am I doing here?" she asked out of nowhere. A rabbit was now sitting on her lap as the others were content on sitting at her side and nibbling on the grass there.

The one sitting on her lap looked at her with its crimson eyes and she was taken aback to see that it had a horizontal slit on its eye. She hastily checked the other white animals and she was shocked that all of them had the eyes the same as the one on her lap.

Gulping nervously, she carefully lifted the rabbit off her lap. She was shaking slightly at the thought that the rabbits she was playing with were not ordinary rabbits at all.

The princess was already planning her escape when the rabbits' ears twitched and they started to run away. Putting her hands on her chest, she was relieved that she didn't have to plan an escape route from the rabbits after all.

Standing up and dusting her dress, she stretched her sore muscles and let out a yawn. Running her hand through her wild locks, she tilted her head and looked up at the moon. It was so big and she had an odd feeling that it was sucking her soul into it, like it was calling her soul or a part of her being.

Shaking her head at the ludicrous idea, she noticed that the fireflies were also gone. Frowning, she could feel that there was something wrong in there as the forest became silent.

A cold feeling seeped into her and she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. Slowly, she turned her back to find nothing but darkness. She was beginning to relax, and her heart beat started to come back to its normal pace when a loud quack sliced the eerie silence.

Turning around quickly she was surprised to see the reddish brown bird she saw earlier, its piercing gaze sending goose bumps all over her body. It let out another loud quack and it fluttered its wings.

Merida glared at it, willing it to fly away and leave her alone. She didn't have the energy to be frightened and deal with it anymore.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice breaking a little. She was now regretting that she left her bow and arrow in her room before she came here. Biting her lip, she mentally cursed the cat for leading her deep into the forest.

She was taken back to the situation at hand when she heard the fluttering of the bird's wings. She was surprised to see it fly in her direction, and even more so when it transformed into a man.

The red head felt that her heart stop and the all the blood drain from her face when she saw the transformation.

There, in the front of her, stood an auburn haired man, no, fae with the most piercing green cat like eyes, the exact replica of what her father had described. He stood a couple inches taller than her and he was looking right through her, his jaw set and, if looks could kill, she was sure she would already be lying dead on the forest floor.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she regained her composure, all of her princess lessons coming back to her. She stood straighter and she held her head high. She also carefully masked her expression to hide how scared she was of the fae in front of her.

The fae cocked his eyebrow at the princess' display, he already saw the fear in her eyes and yet she still tried to act brave. Crossing his arm and leaning on a tree, he spoke for the first time.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, his voice deep and husky. It had a dark and hypnotic tone in it that can make anyone sway.

Merida gulped nervously as the fae's demeanor changed. This situation was all too familiar to her as her father told her of this scenario before. He was using one of the faeries' most famous tactics and she couldn't believe that she would find herself in this situation.

"That won't work on me," she said, referring to his voice, and she received an amused glint in his eyes.

"I saw you earlier, watching me," she added as she started to become uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, crossing her arms across her chest, she fought the blush that crept on her cheeks as she realized that she was only in her sleeping attire.

That did the trick. Seeing the blush that crawled on the woman's face, the fae huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in you, human," he said, his voice tinted with disgust and annoyance at her actions and line of thought.

Walking towards her, with a grace only the fae had, he lifted her chin and look at her clear blue eyes. He was a little taken a back when her pupils turned into slits similar to his own. Blinking, he shook the thought from his mind as her eyes turn into normal human ones. Frowning, he decided that it was only a trick of light and nothing more.

"I only want one thing from you. Where's my dragon?" he asked, his face only centimeters away from hers and he could clearly see the freckles adorning her cheeks.

"I don't have any idea as to what you're saying," Merida answered as she batted away the fingers tilting her chin up. Taking a step back, she gave him one of her infamous glares as she willed her heart to calm down. "And don't even dare to touch me again," she hissed at him.

Giving her a smug smirk, the auburn haired fae took a step forward towards her and the princess took a step back, keeping her distance from him. She could see the mirth in his eyes and she was becoming more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

She didn't know how many steps she had already taken when she suddenly felt a hard surface pressed against her back and she realized that she was cornered between him and one of the large stones.

"You know, for a human you're pretty entertaining," he said as he played with one of her curly locks. "Maybe I'll take back what I said before," he added as he stopped playing with her locks. Whispering right against her ear, the words he said next made her blood chill.

"You know the story about the fae's kiss, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:I finally have a clear outline on how this story will go hence the change of the summary. I already wrote this whole chappie but my laptop crashed and I rewrite this on my mom's laptop while I'm currently home alone and sulking in our house. The only good thing is I like this more than what I wrote days ago.<strong>

**By the way, thank you for reading, following, adding this to your favorites and reviewing. You don't know how much you made my day.**

**To the guest reviewers:**

**Noctus Fury: That's why you sound so familiar. LOL, I'm glad you like this and my other stories. Haha, you're right I'm up for some mischief and I had a lot of fun out of it. I'm also flattered when you said that I'm one of your favorite author in here. :)**

**Guest: I'm happy that you like this and you think that this is also intriguing. :)**

**Dragon King: I'm so sorry to say that Hiccup is not the cat. Haha, I fell so naughty for leading some of you in thinking that Hiccup is the cat but I think it's a nice plot twist. I wish you'll continue to read this admist the confusion. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Army**


	4. Chapter Three: The Fae's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I want to thank my beta waveringshadow for this flawless chapter. Oh girl, you don't know how much I'm thankful for this. Please check out her work guys and I'll assure you that you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Fae's Kiss<strong>

"You know the story about the fae's kiss, right?"

Merida frowned as she looked curiously at the fae. She knew the story pretty well. The story was about a fae princess and a human prince, but she was surprised to know that he did also.

"I do," the princess said. "And I was not aware that the fae have also heard of it," she continued casually, still not breaking eye contact to the male fae.

The faery scoffed and shrugged his shoulder. "It's not a legend like you humans believe. It's actually a true story and it's a warning to all faeries in every part of the world."

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head to the side. Confusion clearly evident on her face. "But it's a love story about a human and a fae."

"Indeed. A foolish love story if you ask me, but it taught us one thing," he said as he rested his forehead against hers. It was warm in contrast to her cool skin and she could feel the tingles running throughout her body.

"It taught us that we can bind humans to us with only a single kiss and a little bit of magic," he continued, his voice dangerously low and lace with something she couldn't identify.

Taking a step back, he grasped the red head's hands and pulled her towards him. They were both bathed in the moonlight and she could see the way his eyes adjusted to the light. The slit pupils turned into something more human like, rounded and less intimidating to look at. It was strange, fascinating and, oddly, brought her some comfort, easing her mind.

"You can't do that to me," Merida said.

"And why exactly can't I do that?" he asked in his low, deep voice. His eyelids dropped low and the princess could feel herself swaying to it a little bit. His nose was almost touching hers and she couldn't think clearly.

"Because... I said so..." she answered breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut. She was losing control of herself and she hated that she was falling for the fae's charm.

She could feel his hot breath against her cool skin as his lips were only a couple of millimeters away from hers. She could feel the magic from it, dark yet hypnotizing, cold yet warm at the same time.

She couldn't believe that her first kiss would come from a fae. She almost laugh at the irony. Her first kiss would bind her, but not in marriage to a man she loved or cared about, but to a fae who hated her kind.

"Open your eyes." the fae whispered and she did. His green eyes glowed eerily like a lone lamp in an abandoned house. She could feel the magic flowing from him to her. She felt it entering her, slowly burning her veins, her whole being, until it reach her core.

It was a tantalizing experience. She knew that she mustn't feel this comfortable, and she should be thrashing around fighting him with all she had, but she was already under his spell.

After some time, she suddenly felt it. It was a strange sensation, once his magic set inside every part of her, the princess felt like something was being tugged within her. Like a part of her was being pried off gently from her insides.

His lips were only millimeters away. She could already feel its ghost on her lips and the tugging inside her increased in force. The princess closed her eyes, breaking her away from her staring match with the faery. She knew that when his lips touched her she was doomed.

The red head was waiting for the inevitable. Her heart was pounding and she was losing all her senses. Seconds passed, but nothing came. Slowly opening her eyes, she found him looking up at the moon, an unpleasant frown present on his sinfully beautiful face.

"They found us," the auburn haired fae said as he took a step back and his green eyes darted around.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked. She shivered and she looked curiously around. Unconsciously, she touched her lips and she was relieved that he wasn't able to kiss her.

She only came back to her senses when he draped a heavy fur coat on her shoulders. She couldn't help but snuggle deep into it, a thankful sigh escaping her lips. The fur coat smelt nice. It smelt like wood, ashes, mint and apples. Sneaking a peak at the fae, she contemplated why he was being generous to her.

"We need to get going," he said. He didn't look like he was happy at all and his face was set in a deep scowl.

Merida nodded her head, as she didn't dare to speak. She was waiting to see where he planned to go so she could follow him, when he suddenly swept her up and carried her bridal style.

Stuttering, she couldn't help but struggle against him, a blush adorning her face. "P-put me down!" she complained, her voice unusually high and squeaky.

He only looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I'm telling you now, I'm not enjoying this at all. Just close your mouth before they catch us."

Red in face, Merida just did what he said. She was too tired to argue with him and the way his eyes burned scared her a little bit. Hugging his fur coat, she tried to pretend that she was not being carried by him.

"Merida," he suddenly said out of nowhere.

"How do you know my name?" she asked shocked and terrified.

Smirking mischievously at her, he brought his face near hers and touched the tip of her nose with his. "I have my ways."

Frowning, she was sure that he was more moody than any woman she ever knew. She was going to say something snarky at him before he beat her to it. "Sleep princess."

She felt her eyes starting to drop. Letting out an unfeminine yawn, the last thing she saw was balls of fire floating lazily around them.

* * *

><p>Letting out a cavernous yawn, Merida slowly opened her eyes. She had just had one of the oddest dreams in her whole life. Pushing her reluctant body in a sitting position, she was suddenly assaulted with the fact that her dream was not a dream at all.<p>

Looking nervously around, she let a sigh of relief to know that the fae was not there. Stretching her hands over her head, she surveyed the surroundings she was in.

She was currently sitting on a thick slab of smooth stone with the fae's fur coat on her lap. She could also hear a stream not far away when she strained her ears. She was certain that she was still somewhere deep in the forest.

Pushing her messy hair out of her face, she started to ponder what the faery wanted from her. She then remembered what he had said about a dragon. Shaking her head, she let herself laugh. She had never seen a dragon in her life and here he was asking her where his dragon was. It was slightly bizarre and crazy and she couldn't help but to snicker to herself.

"How am I supposed to know what a dragon looks like?" she asked no one in particular. Standing up, she neatly folded his fur coat and set it atop of the rock she was sitting on moments ago.

Sensing that the fae was nowhere near her, she started to walk around. It was late in the morning and she had a feeling that everyone would start to look around for her soon.

'Oh well, I'll think of an excuse after I get out of here,' she told herself as she headed in the direction her feet carried her.

She was humming herself a simple tune and figuring out how she could go back when she saw the cat that had been the cause of all of this. Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared fiercely at its flicking tail. If she hadn't followed him she would be inside the castle's walls safe and having a nice rest. Aside from that she would not be subjected to a moody fae's mischief.

She was thinking about what the cat was doing there when a snapping sound reached her ears. She instantly stiffened and looked warily behind her. Letting out a sigh, she was glad to discover that the fae wasn't stalking her.

Walking a little bit faster, she let out a surprised scream when a strong arm started to snake around her waist. Looking at the owner of the arm, she was not surprised to see the fae from last night. It looked like he was not through with her after all.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Was it too much to ask him to leave her alone?

"I'm going home," she said as she pried his arm off her. "Whether you like it or not," she continued as she followed the path where she had last seen the flicking tail.

"You cannot go without my permission," he said as he followed her, not actually making any actions to stop her.

"Dream on," she said and she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Smiling, she instantly realized that he didn't have the same effect on her as he did last night. Maybe his magic was not that powerful during daytime or maybe it was the moon's doing, but overall she was glad that she wasn't losing her mind as she looked at him.

Not minding that he was following her around like a lost puppy, she continued walking down the trail. He hadn't done anything at all, and she was wondering if that was a good thing or not.

Sneaking a peak at him, she realized that he was wearing something different from the night before. He was now wearing some sort of leather armor instead of the fur clothing.

Biting the inside of her cheeks, she was hesitant to ask him what he really wanted from her, aside from the dragon that she was clueless about. He was so moody and it was like he had multiple personalities. One moment he was a crazy flirt, the next a dangerous fae and now he looked like someone lost in his own world.

Gathering up some courage, she finally admitted to herself that she needed to ask his help to get home and she knew that she would never be free. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she opened her mouth to ask him what he really wanted from her.

"Hiccup, what do you want from me?" she asked him, oblivious to what she had just said.

"Do you care to repeat that?" he said as he looked sharply at her. His eyes wide with shock.

Tilting her head to her right, she obliged and repeated what she had said. "Hiccup, what do you want from me?"

As multiple expressions crossed his face, she thought about what she just said and she started to become confused.

"Hiccup?" she whispered. She didn't know where it came from. She was about to test it one more time when he suddenly cut her off. His eyes looked menacing and she couldn't do anything but shut her mouth.

"Don't you dare repeat my name ever again," he practically hissed at her and she nodded her head.

'So his name is Hiccup,' she thought to herself and her eyes suddenly went as wide as a saucer.

"But you never told me your name," the red head said, baffled.

Hiccup only stared blankly at her and it dawned on her that something wrong had happened with his magic yesterday.

"Hiccup," Merida said, a smile making its way on her face when she saw him scowl darkly at her.

"Didn't you understand what I just said about my name?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was clearly irritated with her.

Merida knew how much faeries hated being acknowledged by their name as it put them under humans' will. Put them under humans' will. Mentally patting herself on the back, she decided trying would not hurt her.

"Hiccup, I command you to bring me inside the castle's wall," she said in her most authoritative voice.

A deep chuckle instantly escaped his lips. A response that she was not expecting.

"That's not going to work princess," the fae said as he looked at her with a crooked grin and the princess could feel a warm blush traveling up to her cheeks.

"Well, it should work because that is how it is supposed to be," she retorted as she defensively crossed her arms. She was starting to get annoyed at him as his personality shifted again.

"We are currently under a different kind of binding," he said. His voice low again and she wanted him to stop being this flirty because she had to admit that it affected her in some ways.

"And I think this one will work even better," he continued as he pushed one of her stubborn locks behind her ear and gave her one of his smirks.

Pushing him away from her, she started to follow the cat and gave Hiccup no mind. At least, she was sure that he couldn't control her mind now and they were both on some kind of middle ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep, I knew that Hiccup seems too OOC, but let me get this straight. What you are currently seeing is his fae's personas. He is not yet comfortable around Merida, so he shifted from different personality to confuse her and not give her any idea that they were friends. He is a faery not a human viking in here so there is a huge difference. We will eventually see the awkward and cute Hiccup that we all know on the later chapters.<strong>

**Another thing, thanks to all of you who continue to read and support this. I feel so loved because of you guys. :)**

**By the way, reviews are appreciated and welcomed with lots of love. You'll really make my day if you choose to leave me one. I like hearing feedback and I can even answer question that you have regarding this story.**

**Now on the guest reviewers:**

**Noctus Fury: Man, that's a long one and it's the first thing that I read when I woke up. Promise it totally made my day that it actually made me smile while I'm redoing every failed household chore my sisters did.**

**I really wanted this to be as long as your reply, maybe even longer but it will eat this whole chapter. I realized something about you. You're odd. I just noticed how fast you could read my stories or updates based on your reviews and here you told me that you don't have time for an account here in ff. net. Honestly, I have a feeling that you visit the page a lot of times more than I do. (Yup, this is truly one pathetic attempt to convince you to have one already.) XD**

**By the way man, thanks and have a great day. You're fantastic too, but I'll admit that there are times that you get in my nerves. :)**

**Dragon King: So I'm your milady now? LOL, By the way, you're the one who actually made me lose my mind laughing last time and I'm halfheartedly apologizing for that (you can't blame me). So, yeah Hiccup is the bird and Toothless is the cat. It's pretty clever, right? I have a few little tricks on my sleeves and I hope you will continue reading this to see them. :)**

**Okay, this A/N is longer than necessary. See you next time guys. :D**

**~Army (Noctus Fury, it's actually Army not Scarlette. Scarlette is a modified version of my surname so you're actually being way too formal to me all this time. This also applies to everyone. :D)**

**Advance Happy New Year to everyone! Haha, it's also my birthday today. So, consider this as my birthday treat to all of you. :D**


End file.
